Off The Cuff: A Birthday Story
by PH2W
Summary: This story is a complete AU episode tag… based on the S3E: Ravenous. A bratty Abby gets a little more ‘daddy’ Gibbs birthday attention then she was looking for; Episode Tag to Ravenous. TURN BACK NOW... WILL CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL ADULT SPANKING!


_**Disclaimer: In this economy I'm holding on to my handful of possessions with a vice grip. Tragically NCIS is not one of those possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N: This story is a complete AU episode tag… based on the S3E: Ravenous.**_

_**A/N: A bratty Abby gets a little more 'daddy' Gibbs birthday attention then she was looking for.**_

**PRESENT**

"Abby." There was a warning in his tone for her to get back on target.

So, she stuffed her feelings aside to continue presenting the evidence she'd found about the missing girl. Part of her knew he was right to snap. You didn't air your dirty laundry in front of company and ranger dude definitely qualified as company. The case wasn't slowing down for her emotional upheaval. Jessica Fagan was identified as well as three other missing girls and now McGee and Ziva had a fingerprint match on Jason Edam. They all left to complete their respective task. The sad Goth was once again alone clutching Bert, waiting for her machines to whoop, and her heart to stop breaking. Her head knew the case was the priority, but her heart refused the logical leap.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

She had left the lab early to prepare for her big night. The team was called out on a case in the Shenandoah National Park mid-morning and she knew they wouldn't need her to start processing evidence until the next day. It would be late when they got back, but she wasn't worried about Gibbs. He was the poster child for reliability, which meant she needed to go home and get ready. Her annual birthday dinner was a tradition started her third year with the agency.

Normally she would go home for her birthdays. It had been a tradition since her first year in college because birthdays were a huge deal in her family. You got a special dinner, great presents and lots of them, plus it was nice just having everyone together. That had all stopped the year her dad passed away. It was her second year at NCIS. He'd died of natural causes the week before her birthday making that trip home very sad. She requested the extra time off but never said a word to the team. Stan and Gibbs had been wrapping up a high profile case therefore didn't question much of anything not directly related.

The next year when birthday time rolled around things weren't as busy. Stan was dating a new woman spending most free nights with her. Gibbs spent all of his extra time in his basement. When Abby didn't request time off this year Gibbs had the time to get suspicious and ask questions. Never being able to keep things from him she poured out the entire story… tradition, death and all. Her mom had tried to get her home, but her brother couldn't make it and she knew it would just be extra sad with her and Gloria trying to pretend everything was normal. Gibbs didn't do much codling but he did have great affection for the youngest member of his team. Perhaps it was because he still had all this 'daddy' stuff in him and nowhere to place it or because she looked like she could really use it he would never truly understand why, but he gathered her into a great big hug assuring her that from that moment on all would be fine. Instead of trying to take over or make her forget her old family traditions he decided to help her create some new ones.

The night before her birthday he called and told her to be ready to get picked up at seven o'clock. When she asked why and for what he just told her to wear something nice. That was their first 'daddy'-daughter birthday date. She was turning twenty-six that year. He had made it extra special. Calling around for long stem black roses, her favorite chocolates and arranging for a special desert. Most would think that was special enough, but he still had a special present that she'd open when he took her back home. They went to Nora's Restaurant on Florida Avenue. It served healthy and organic foods. Gibbs just hoped they served steak. Wonderful didn't begin to tell all that she felt. Bounding into work the next day, on her actual birthday, she sported the beautiful ornate cross Gibbs had given her. Their new relationship and tradition had been solidified.

This year would be no different. Even though she was close with everyone they kept their special dinner confined to her birthday eve leaving the actual day for dates or hanging out with friends. Now all she had to do was wait for him to show up. Abby was turning twenty-nine and was slightly freaked about being so close to thirty, but she was really looking forward to her dinner. Having dozed off on the couch, she wasn't sure when, still in her clothes being excited was the last thing she remembered. Around two in the morning she stumbled to her bedroom got undressed crying herself back to sleep.

The next morning before she decided to truly be pissed Abby checked all her services. Listening to work, cell, and home she found no message about where Gibbs was or why he'd forgotten their 'date'. There was a message from Tony that there was a surprise in her lab from him and McGee along with evidence they'd logged in late. Now, she could be pissed!

**LAB-EARLIER**

Her birthday was much less a secret with the team now.

They had long ago become one big surrogate family for one another having really rallied after Kate's murder. Every one of them fell into a dark hole of despair that only one of the others could understand or pull them out from and Gibbs had taken the lead, the way a parent would to help get his kids back on steady footing. Even Ziva had been embraced albeit begrudgingly and lastly by Abby.

The gift from Tony and McGee was there, goofy balloons and all. They'd even left her a breakfast burrito. She had no appetite. Palmer had dropped off black roses and a new CD. There were deliveries from both Stan and Gerald while Ducky and Ziva came to visit with presents of their own. It was all really quite special. Yet there was still a void.

She was hopeful when she questioned his whereabouts, but Ziva had no answers. Abby told her about him forgetting their special dinner plans then immediately made Ziva promise not to remind him because she couldn't distract him during a case. The trigger happy Mossad agent didn't understand why her new friend didn't want her to say anything, but she'd kept silent.

Luckily pouring herself into her work was a coping mechanism. Abby was on fire as far as the case was concerned. Tinkering with hair follicles all morning and a little birth control patch the Goth was sure a name wasn't far behind. Of course all of that meant Gibbs would be making an appearance soon. All she had to do was keep it professional. They'd talk about the personal stuff once the case was solved. It was a rule team Gibbs tried to adhere to most of the time. The case always came first. She didn't want to act out, but Abby couldn't help it. Her melancholy mood was seeping into her body and verbal language.

When he sauntered into her lab shaking a Caf-Pow in her direction melancholy turned to pissed! After telling him about the hair she gave him more smart mouth then intended.

"Something bothering you Abby?" In his head Gibbs was counting to ten. He did not have time to address her behavior, but he would if she kept it up.

"No," was the answer she gave but she kept her back to him in blatant disrespect. His blood was boiling. If he didn't get out of the lab she was going to get birthday 'love' taps with a whole different spin.

**PRESENT**

Working through the night the team had eliminated their prime suspect. Abby, Ducky and Palmer weren't routinely asked to stay like field agents, but when a life was on the line a request didn't have to be made. She had made a breakthrough Gibbs just had to hear.

He was short with her again on the phone, but he was coming down. Still not impressed enough to feel his presence was required.

"You could've told me that on the phone Abs."

Okay, he's a little ticked with me, but I gotta push she thought. Her birthday was over and she'd decided sometime during the night that in the scheme of what Jessica Fagan was probably going through a forgotten birthday was a small thing.

"I also found traces of blood. I have a theory Gibbs." She went on and on about rhinestones and jackets which ultimately got him to the fact that Jessica was leaving a trail.

Smiling on the inside he said, "That's great work Abs."

"I still have a minute and change left." This girl was pushing her luck with him. She was right though there was still time on the clock for her so he turned around giving her the respect she hadn't given him the day before.

The last thing he heard as he walked out of the lab with an 'I gotcha smirk' on his face was her saying, "that's so pulp fiction."

**LATER THAT NIGHT: GIBBS BASEMENT**

Boat, bourbon, basement... that was how he was spending his time home since bringing in the rogue ranger and having Ducky patch him up. The ache in his back, jaw and knees reminded him that he was too old to be rolling around in the dirt having fist fights.

Tony and Tim had dropped off leftovers from dinner at Ziva's. She'd made a quick pasta dish after they finished wrapping up their paperwork at the office. Gibbs had refused the pain medication Ducky proffered while he was on the cold slab in autopsy and was adamant about driving home on his own. He figured one or all of his 'kids' would come by to check on him. They hadn't disappointed. It took an hour to get the boys to leave. Now he was settling down in his favorite spot just waiting. There was one person yet to make an appearance.

Listening to the heavy boots drag across the kitchen as they approached the door Gibbs never broke his sanding stride. He refused to look up when he heard her butt thump on the top step. He wouldn't acknowledge the rustling or humming coming from that direction either. This was going to be her conversation. No one understood more than Abby that she would have to make the first move. Yet it took her a good fifteen minutes to say a single word.

"How you feeling?"

It was a rather innocuous question for Abby. She was clearly treading lightly to gauge the 'climate' in the basement.

"I've been worse."

"I guess shooting him in the butt made you feel a little better."

"The boys tell you about that, huh?" He'd finally put the tool down and was now looking toward the stairs.

She laughed out loud, "Actually they did a pretty hilarious reenactment for me and Ziva at dinner."

"Well, the important thing is we got him. Tony didn't mention that you were at Ziva's."

Coming down the rest of the way with a lot less of her usual bounce Abby leaned against the railing. "Only because you didn't ask him outright if I was there. He said he wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't volunteer anything either. You know Tony…"

"Loyal as a St. Bernard."

Abby covered her giggles. Gibbs and the team had been teasing Tony with the name ever since the case of the exploding ambulance, when the Director got too involved and took to going over things with the team. Of course the bee in Gibbs' bonnet was she did it without his permission. She might be the director, but that was still a big no-no.

"Yeah, he is. I loved the gift by the way. You left again before I could come up and say a proper thank you. How in the world did you get it to glow when the box opened?"

"The store handled it. Glad you liked it." Reaching for her hand he led her around to him and sat her in the boat. Standing in front of her he had quickly regained the visual perception of reclaiming his power.

"You think that's all we need to talk about Abs?"

"Um… well…we solved the case, I was brilliant and I guess McGee was too, Ziva was lethal… leaving you and Tony in the roles of strong and brave!" Abby gave a little clap in jest.

His eyes just squared boring into her. Getting a bit squirrely Abby's eyes darted and she became engrossed in the buckles on her pants. She'd stopped home for a shower and change when she left Ziva's.

"We saved the girl…"

"Abigail, we gonna do this dance all night?"

"Does it help to say that I really did think you forgot? Oh, and that it really made me sad." Boy she really hoped it helped.

Bending down, Gibbs decided he didn't need to be that imposing at the moment. "I made a promise to you a long time ago. When have I ever broken a promise? You knew we had a case."

"I didn't know you were spending the night up there or joining the search party. How come you didn't just call?"

"One, because reception up there was lousy the deeper in we got and two, because I didn't realize I had to check in with you. I would never forget your birthday and I was going to make dinner up to you. Good enough?" He was marginally agitated.

"Oh yeah perfectly good… really, really good. Just wanted to come say a great big thank you for my awesome gift and make sure you're doing alright. I'll just head out now. I bet Ducky wants you to get lots of rest."

Gibbs backed up when she stood. Throwing her arms around his neck Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the stairs.

"Not done Abs…" He put his hands in his pocket.

Before she turned around, "I didn't think so."

"You did do brilliant work, which I love, respect and admire."

"Thanks Gibbs…"

"Not done. What I could've done without was the pouting, attitude, disrespect and bringing our personal business into a case."

"Not my finest moment, huh?"

"Not even in the neighborhood. Acting out because our feelings are hurt is for ten year olds. I asked you what the problem was."

"I wasn't ready when you first asked, but I did eventually tell you and dropped the attitude." She added the last part for good measure. Her eyes were black saucer sized glassy pools that were having a hard time maintaining a connection with Gibbs' pool of ice blue.

"Three warnings later, which happened to be two warnings too many. Come here," she wasn't exactly anxious to comply. "Front and center Abby."

"I love you like a daughter, but being a dad isn't all birthday dinners and lavish presents. You know what the expectations are and the consequences for not meeting them. This isn't your first little tantrum. Just because you're ready to move past it doesn't mean we're done dealing with it."

"I didn't think so."

Catching her under the chin he added, "But I'm proud of you for coming by and facing the music."

"Proud enough not to…"

"Nope."

"Three for three… I didn't think so."

Taking a seat on one of his saw horses he pulled her to him. It wasn't completely unexpected, but coming to the house willingly was as far as her bravery went. Even after talking with Tony, who had been on the receiving end of many a special conversation with Gibbs, she couldn't muster the umpf to go 'softly' over his knee.

"Could we talk about it a little more? I think I forgot to mention I was sorry… make that really, really, very sorry."

He just shook his head and moved to get it over with, mostly because he hated following through with discipline with Abby even when it was deserved. She was always a little more wounded bird than Tony afterwards. Bringing her down he didn't speak another word, but brought his hand down solid and firm. The wiggles were involuntary. The sobs were deliberate. All she could focus on was the fire in her behind and it was some kind of hot. She kept thinking if his hand was blazing anywhere near as much as her backside then the end had to be in sight. Boy Abby hoped he was keeping count because she just couldn't.

Finally, the searing swats came to a halt. All that his hand did now was rub soothing circles on her back. As she settled down Gibbs brought her back up to a standing position before standing himself.

"Now we're all done." Pulling her into a tight hug Gibbs kissed her temple. It took longer hugs, tighter squeezes and more words than DiNozzo needed, but she came around in a few minutes.

"I love you Abigail on your best and worst days. Let's just hope the worst ones are far and few between."

"I love you to Gibbs and I think my tantrum days are behind me." They both giggled at the unintended joke and the fact that it probably wasn't entirely true.

"You interested in having your special birthday dessert?"

This time when her eyes got extra big it was because of excitement. She wasn't expecting that at all, but she was glad that whatever it was kept for three days. Moving from his arms Abby made her way up the steps.

"Come on now Gibbs don't keep me waiting."

Climbing up after her Gibbs decided to work her for a little information on the other topic on his mind. "So, what was that about in the lab when I found you and McGee all tangled up?"

He heard her chuckle as she cleared the kitchen door. She'd have to seriously downplay the flirting. There was no way she could let him transfer McGee to a weather station in the Antarctic!


End file.
